1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to inspecting objects and, in particular, to structural health monitoring of objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a sensor system used to perform structural health monitoring of aircraft.
2. Background
Structural health monitoring involves detecting inconsistencies that may be present in an object. In particular, structural health monitoring may be performed to detect undesired inconsistencies that may be present in an object, such as an aircraft. Structural health monitoring involves the placement of sensors in different locations of an aircraft. Sensors may be attached to different locations on the aircraft or integrated as part of different structures in the aircraft.
With a structural health monitoring system, the different sensors at the different locations may provide data used to determine whether the different structures in the aircraft have a desired condition. In other words, this system may be used to identify undesired inconsistencies. When undesired inconsistencies are identified, rework and/or replacement of a structure may be performed.
In some cases, currently available monitoring systems may not provide as many features as desired for performing certain types of testing. For example, these systems may not provide as many features as desired for non-destructive evaluation (NDE) testing.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.